Misunderstandings
by PerkyGot
Summary: After the Grand Magic Games have ended, Juvia noticed that Gray has been spending a lot of time lately with Lucy. She becomes heartbroken and becomes even more devastated when she founds about how he feels about Juvia herself. Can Gray prove her wrong on what he REALLY feels for Juvia?
1. Chapter 1

Juvia always considered Lucy as a love rival. And boy was she right! Right after the Grand Magic Games, Gray has been spending a lot of time with Lucy, leaving Juvia with a case of jealousy. How could Lucy lie to Juvia and say she wasn't her love rival when she has gained so much attention from her beloved Gray-sama? Lucy always get a lot of attention from Gray more than Juvia. She feels bitter, betrayed, and hurt. She thought that Lucy was in love with the salamander dragon slayer, Natsu Dragneel, but it looks like she used that as an excuse for Juvia so she can have Gray all for herself. Juvia was quietly eying on Gray and Lucy with Mira. They were chatting and laughing. Lucy was blushing and Gray patted her head and she smiled to the touch. Juvia wanted to go over there, rip her head off and do other drastically violent things to her. But a part of her doesn't want to be hurt by seeing the two together. Juvia sighed and she went outside the guild.

"So do you really think Natsu will understand?" Lucy asked as Mira told,

"Well I'm guessing, when it comes to love, Natsu might be a little... dense..." She looked at Gray as she says this. She knew that Juvia has feelings for him, but he hasn't even noticed how she feels. She must imagine the pain that Juvia is going through of being invisible to the guy she loves dearly, after all she did for him. She heard that she was able to beat someone called Meredy because she was going to threaten and kill Gray. The power of love can be crazy but touching.

"If Natsu makes you cry, just come and talk to me." Gray told as he patted Lucy's shoulder.

"Thanks Gray. So what about Juvia?" She told with a sly grin. Mira was happy that she wasn't the only one thinking about it.

"What do you mean?"

"Gray, are you that dense to realize Juvia's feelings for you?" Gray sighed as he remembered that Erza asked him the same thing. He never responded. All he could do was look away from her and blush.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Both Lucy and Mira sighed. Gray just wanted to avoid this whole love thing between him and Juvia. It was just getting annoying with the stalking and the love declaring thing.

"Speaking of Juvia, where is she? She usually follows you Gray." Mira asked while cleaning an empty glass.

"How should I know?" Truth is, Gray actually expected Juvia to follow him. But it's not like he wants her to . He was certain that he only liked Juvia as nakama. In actuality, he had a slight interest in Lucy. He found her really interesting, strong, and cute. Even when he found out Lucy likes Natsu, he was okay with that, but those opinions of her stayed. With Juvia, it's a different story. Before Juvia went to character development, she was all annoying and always stalked on him. Now she does it occasionally but she's able to talk to him normally, even dropping down the third-person accent. Gray liked this side of her but it's somehow different than what he feels for Lucy.

"Gray, are you okay? You were spacing out?" Lucy asked as she waved a hand in front of his face.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine."

Juvia was sitting on concrete stairs. She's too depressed to go back at the guild, seeing Gray and Lucy acting so platonic. Juvia envied Lucy. She was one of Gray's closest friends. Juvia was sometimes invisible to Gray, like she doesn't even exist. She's tried so hard to make Gray notice her, but everything failed. She was just wasting her energy for a man who doesn't reciprocate her love.

"Juvia?" She looked up to see Erza, carrying groceries. "What are you doing here all by yourself?" She sat down next to the water mage.

"Gray-sama."

"Gray? What about Gray?"

"He never notices Juvia. Juvia is sad. Gray-sama doesn't like Juvia..." Erza rubbed her back.

"I'm sure that's not true."

"He mostly talks to Lucy-san... Juvia is filled with jealousy... so much it hurts Juvia's heart."

"I don't think Gray likes Lucy that way. Lucy wouldn't lie to you. She knows how much you feel for Gray. She probably likes Natsu." Erza told as Juvia remained silent. "Juvia, tell me. How do you feel about Gray?" Juvia looked at her and looked forward.

"Juvia loves Gray-sama. Ever since our first meeting, he was an enemy. But as Juvia first sees him, she felt her heart beat many times. Back then Juvia was always alone and depressing. She was trapped in her past. But Gray-sama has stepped in to save Juvia from the nightmare she was suffering from. He helped Juvia see the beautiful sun and skies. Gray-sama is different from the men I fell in love with." Erza was so touched by Juvia's words, it almost made her cry.

"You love him that much?" Juvia nodded. "Why don't you just go tell him how you feel?"

"But..."

"Gray is not interested in Lucy. I'm sure of that." She told as she got up and picked up the groceries. "I have to go back to Fairy Hills to put these down. You go to Gray and tell him how you feel. You shouldn't be hiding forever." Erza walked away as Juvia stared at her and smiled.

"Thank you Erza-san..."

Gray and Mira were talking, while Lucy went with Natsu on a mission so she can confess to him. Gray and Mira gave her confidence to do it without the two and she believed in herself. Mira was still talking about Juvia, and apparently, he was getting annoyed.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I don't like Juvia!"

"Gray, just stop lying and admit it."

"I'm not lying!"

"Then how come you got jealous when Lyon came here and asked where Juvia went?"

"Because that creep always stalks Juvia and I'm freaking tired of it."

"Then why don't you ask Juvia to back off then?"

"Be-Because... I... well..." Gray was out of cross roads. Mira had beaten him.

"Gray, just admit you like her already." Gray took a deep breath and said in one breath,

"Mira, I'm not in love with Juvia. I will never be in love with Juvia. I don't care about Juvia okay?" Gray said in an icy tone as Mira smiled.

"Whatever you say." Lucy then came back to the two. She had a big smile on her face. "How'd it go Lucy?"

"I'm officially with Natsu!" Both Lucy and Mira squealed and Gray grinned. "He said that he felt the same way and we kissed!" Gray didn't act so surprised since Natsu did give out some hints that he liked Lucy. He cares for her, protects her, and they act like more than friends.

"Congratulations Lucy." Gray told.

"It's all thanks to you Gray." She gave him a big hug, to which he returned.

"No problem." Just then Erza walked in. She was soaked and cold. "Erza, you're all wet. What happe-" He was interrupted as Erza's hand swings at Gray's face, causing him to fly over tables and crashed into a few barrels. Both Mira and Lucy had shocked expressions on their face. Gray fell on the floor, rubbing his cheek. "Ow, what the hell Erza?" He got up with an angry tone in his voice.

"You dirty heartless oaf." She said harshly.

"Why are you so mad?"

"Take a look outside Gray." He walked towards the door and opened it. There was a violent rain storm coming down harshly. Thunder was heard and a strong wind was blowing.

"Oh my, that's a strong storm coming down. Gray... you don't think Juvia heard..." Mira was about to say as Gray remained frozen. Had Gray really hurt her this much as to make her create such a violent rain storm? He couldn't believe it but it was right there in front of him.

"Juvia was..." He choked out but Erza continued for him.

"Juvia was crying when she ran out the guild. I tried asking what was wrong, but she didn't respond. And now I think that it's because of Gray." Erza told. Gray still remained silent. "Gray, remember what I told you? I said to make things clear with Juvia. Do you even know Juvia's feelings for you? Do you know anything? She opened up to me. She said she loves you Gray. You're very special to her because you were the one to free her from her past. You showed her the sun when she had her head in the clouds. You saved her. You freed her. Yet you don't give her the respect she deserves." Erza's words echoed in Gray's head, making him trapped with guilt and his heart twisted. He didn't mean to hurt her like this. That's not it... not at all... it's...

"You're right." Erza remained silent as the whole guild paid attention to the ice mage and the Titania. "It's wrong for me to say I don't care for Juvia's feelings. She's always respecting me and by my side and I don't even appreciate her. Sure, her stalking gets annoying, but it's what I came to love about her. I may not love her like she does, but I do care for her so much." Gray told as Erza smiled.

"Gray. You saying that you care for her very much means that you love her. Stop denying your feelings. It's not healthy for you."

"Okay then can I say this? Before Juvia came, I used to have a little crush on Lucy." Lucy widened her eyes as to hearing this. "But since Juvia joined, I thought she was a little annoying because of how she treated me. But ever since she changed, I realized, I kinda missed her being all obsessive. I realized how she pretty she is and how cute her voice is when she adds the honorific after my name. So... I like Juvia! You got a problem with that?" Gray yelled as Erza smiled along with Mira and Lucy.

"As long as you're sure about your feelings, it's okay Gray." Erza told. "Now, make sure you tell that to Juvia!" She told as Gray grinned and nodded.

"Yeah!" Then with that the whole guild cheered chanting his name as he ran out to find the water mage.

End of Chapter

A/N: Originally, this was supposed to be a one-shot, but the plot I made would seem like a two shot, so two-shot it is. I'll be working on the new chapter as soon as possible! See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Gray ran as fast as he could in the violent rain storm, looking for the heartbroken water mage. He has already searched her room in Fairy Hills, since Erza gave him the key. The rain was coming down even harder and thunder became louder. Gray's concern became even worse when he tried to run and search as fast as he could. If the rain won't stop, Magnolia would be flooded. More importantly, something bad might happen to Juvia if she wasn't found.

"JUVIA!" Gray shouted at the top of his lungs. He wanted to hear her respond. "JUVIA!" He ran as much as he could until he stopped at a lake. He was out of breath and fell on his knees. 'This is all my fault... I can't find Juvia...' His thoughts were very sour. If only he would just admit his love for Juvia, none of this would've happened. He felt like an idiot for hurting Juvia. He wished he would find her and tell her how much she means to him. Just then, he saw a familiar figure standing near the lake. The figure had wavy blue hair and wasn't wearing her usual hat. She just stood as if time was frozen. Gray walked closer and put his hand on the figure's shoulder. Gray saw Juvia turn her face, which was full of tears.

"G-Gray-sama..." He could see the fear in her eyes. How he wished those tears would go away...

"Juvia..." Then the next second, she ran away from him running as fast as she could. "Wait Juvia!" He chased after her. She couldn't actually outrun Gray but their distance was little between them. It was then getting too foggy and Gray lost sight of Juvia. "Dammit! JUVIA!" He screamed again. Juvia's legs were tired and sore. But she kept running as fast as she could. After a few blocks, she managed to outrun Gray and she was out of breath. She was in the middle of the street. It was foggy and deserted. The rain was still coming down strong.

"Juvia must get over him... forget about Gray-sama... Gray-sama loves Lucy-san... not Juvia..." Her voice was lifeless, had no emotion. She was this broken. Her depression was eating her. No one will save her from this drastic rain. She'll always end up alone, like she is now. She wishes she never met Gray. She wishes she never got into this trouble. She wishes she was gone. Juvia hated what she's going through right now. It's like betrayal stabbing her repeatedly by a sadist who loves to play with human feelings for 'pleasure' and 'entertainment'. That was when she heard footsteps and she turned to see Gray catching his breath. This time he had no shirt on. His shirt was soaking wet from all the rain, he had to take it off. They were now face to face. Despite the predicament they were in, Juvia's heart danced as she saw Gray's perfect, chiseled abs soaked by the rain.

"Juvia..." Then he saw that Juvia was about to run again, but Gray grabbed her wrist tightly. "Wait Juvia!"

"Let go please!" She cried as she tried to struggle from his grasp. He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly. She tried to struggle out, but that made him hold her tighter. She eventually gave up and calmed down. She wishes Gray never met her.

"Juvia... please listen to me..."

"Why did you look for Juvia...? Shouldn't you be with Lucy-san...?" No emotion in Juvia's voice.

"Juvia I'm tired of you thinking me and Lucy like each other. I don't like Lucy that way... anymore." Juvia remained silent but Gray could hear her soft cries. "I did like Lucy, but that was before I met you Juvia. I just had a slight crush, but I eventually got over her, then she told me she likes Natsu, so I was helping her confess her feelings. That's why I was spending so much time with her."

"Even if Lucy-san likes Natsu-san, Gray always pays attention to Lucy-san. Gray ignores Juvia." Gray noticed she didn't add the honorific after his name. This just made his heart twist more.

"Juvia..."

"Please let me go." She demanded firmly but her voice was still shaky.

"I don't want to. It feels so warm when I hold you like this." Gray told as he held her even tighter as if he doesn't want to let her go. Juvia couldn't help but blush at those words. Juvia does feel warm though. She wishes she could be in his arms forever. But she can't.

"Why? You said you don't care about Juvia. You said you will never love Juvia the way she loves you." So she did hear Gray talking to Mira. "Now Juvia has to move on from Gray..."

"Juvia please let me talk to you about this." He could feel her tears drop on his arms. He let go for one second and spun her around. "Look at me." He cupped her cheeks and lifted her face up. Her eyes were closed and tears were falling. He wiped her tears with his thumbs and her eyes opened. They were so beautiful when all watery. She looked beautiful when she was soaking wet. "Few months ago, me and Erza had a conversation about you. Erza told me I had to be more resolute towards you. I wasn't going to take her advice seriously. But then I started to think about it, and I realized what I felt for you. I started to see more than just nakama." Juvia was quiet but her eyes widened. "I'm sorry that I ignored your feelings. It's just... I never considered of having a girlfriend at that time... But you never gave up on me. I don't want you to give on me."

"Gray... sama..." She added the honorific again after his name. This was a sign of forgiveness.

"You can't move on from the person who's starting to like you back." He caressed her soft cheek. "I don't want to lose you Juvia. I already lost my parents and Ur. I don't want you to be next. I don't want to lose something that's mine." Juvia widened her eyes. She remember that when she was asking Gray to have dinner with her, Lyon popped out of nowhere and was going to drag her away from Gray, he said,

_'You bastard! Don't go takin' what's mine!'_

"Juvia... say it." Gray told.

"Eh...?"

"Say you love me. I want to hear it from your own mouth." He said as he leaned closer with their lips almost touching. "Say it Juvia..." She could feel his cold breath on her lips. Her knees felt like jelly and her stomach had butterflies inside. She blushed as she wants to feel his soft, plush lips against hers.

"Juvia lo-I love you..." She told as more tears fell on her cheeks. He smiled hearing her say it in first person. He leaned in closer and Juvia closed her eyes as his lips were pressed onto hers. Juvia felt her world explode. All those days of unrequited love are now gone. He moved his hand behind her head while his arm wrapped around her waist while Juvia puts her hands on his shoulders. Gray's lips were very moist and soft from the rain and so was Juvia's. He began to slide his tongue upon Juvia's lip, and she lets him inside her mouth so their tongues can touch. The wet kissing noises are covered by the hard rainfall but the thunder seemed to stop. Though a few seconds the rain began to stop and the bird were chirping and clear blue skies along with the sun has shown up. The two broke away from their passionate kiss and Gray rests his forehead on hers.

"I love you." He told as his face was getting red. He just wanted to say it easily.

"I love you too." She smiled as they kiss briefly and embraced each other lovingly. "So is Juvia Gray-sama's girlfriend?" She asked a little bit nervous. He smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"Does that answer your question?" Juvia blushed and nodded. "Come on. Everyone's waiting for you at the guild." They took each hand in hand and walked together, never letting go. Erza looked from the window and saw the rain has stopped and the sun was shining. She smiled to herself thinking that maybe Juvia made the right decision falling in love with Gray.

"You finally made things clear Gray." Erza said as she sees Gray and Juvia holding hands. She smiled at this scene, happy for the two.

End of story

A/N: That's it for this story! Ever since I read chapter 282, I think Erza ships Gruvia and I bet a lot of Gruvia fans were happy about this. So I made some hints that Erza ships the two. :D Gruvia is so adorable! I had to make some GrayLu ship teases in this story since that's the whole plot of making Juvia feel all misunderstood. I like hurt/comfort and angst combined with romance stories. Anyways, I'll try to come up with more stories as I can! Sayonara, minna!


End file.
